


Lonely dream

by Lovley_rottening_lesbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Needs A Hug, Dream misses his friends, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian
Summary: Dream left with his own thoughts and sapnap thinking
Kudos: 34





	Lonely dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in school! I don’t know how I like it right now but I like it! I might fix it later. I also might not make makes some sense! So if your confused the ending means that sapnap was grieving the “lost” of old dream.

Dream sits against the wall staring into the endless lava fall across obsidian built room. He doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he has been here, maybe a month? Or longer...he can’t quite remember. 

Asking Sam wouldn’t do Anything because he doesn’t reply to Dream...but At least he still sees Sam when he is brought food. Unlike everyone else who visits once...like sapnap.

Just the thought of his old friend makes his eyes burn, all he desperately wanted to do was hug sapnap and pretend like nothing ever happened between them but...that couldn’t happen. Sapnap wouldn’t forgive and forget...he probably wouldn’t even help Dream out of this dame prison!

Dream closes his eyes laying his head agenst the obsidian wall behind him, no..no he deserves this...this unescapable prison...no one would bother and try to get him out..he will rot away in this dame place like an ruin forgotten...

he deserves to be forgotten...to be left alone forever in his own mind and thoughts.

———

Sapnap was walking around l’manberg lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about his visit with Dream...fuck he felt so angry when he was heading in the prison but all of it went away seeing the pathetic excuse of his old friend just..wasting away not even talking...

He wanted Dream to do something, anything of a reaction! But he just stood blanklessly amen writing reply’s through paper. 

Just thinking about it makes him irritated as hell. All he wanted was some sort of apology...or why he did everything..in some sort of hope of redemption! But sapnap knows that it won’t happen...

Sapnap stops walking with a shaky breath then realized where he was...where the community house was...his vision blurred as tears began to produce and he couldn’t stop them...he just let them flow as he sobs, for someone that stops existing for a long time.


End file.
